destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Technician
<--Monitor -- Technician is one of three possible specializations for the Monitor Class in Prophecy of the Fated. Technicians are unique because they are focused on technology and its application to battle. A technician may construct themselves a tech companion. The tech companion is always active, but can be left in any specific location by the Technician. A tech companion can speak in a digital voice and has its own full set of stats which are decided by the Intelligence of its creator. After selecting the tech companion skill, a portion of the technician's character sheet should be dedicated to describing and detailing the tech companion. The appearance of the tech companion, and any story behind it, is subject to approval by the GM. Technicians can learn to use Light Armor. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the monitor to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Description: A monitor focusing on electronics and their use in combat. The technician is a master of tech. Provides: Technology Abilities Tech Companion New Skills Starting Abilities: (2) - Gunnery, Survivalism, Sustainment, War Tactics, Speechcraft, Technician (3) - Technician -- -- Technician Requires: Level 1 Tech Companion (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Technician) (Requires no Tech Companion) Machination - Technician Grants the technician a unique grounded tech companion; the technician can only have one tech companion at a time. The tech companion's core set of stats are all equal to the INT of the technician and it has its own character sheet; it gains no experience and can only equip or use items explicitly designated for it but it is able to carry one item of any type at a time. The grounded tech companion can make both a Major and Minor Action in each turn of combat and can only attack at melee range. -- -- Tech Companion (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Technician) (Requires no Tech Companion) Machination - Technician Grants the technician a unique grounded tech companion; the technician can only have one tech companion at a time. The tech companion's core set of stats are all equal to the INT of the technician and it has its own character sheet; it gains no experience and can only equip or use items explicitly designated for it but it is able to carry one item of any type at a time. The flying tech companion can make both a Major and two Minor Actions in each turn of combat, can fly over terrain, and can only attack at melee range. {The flying tech companion's HP is determined by (END+10) and receives a penalty of -50% damage (add a /2 to all attacks).} -- -- Repairs (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Minor Action - Technician 1 FP - Melee Ability Restores 5 HP or FP to the technician's tech companion. This ability can be used to restore a tech companion from being knocked out or killed at a cost of an additional 4 FP; using this effect requires a Major Action. -- -- Leak (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Minor Action - Technician 2 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) Adds a buff that drains the targets shield by -1 SP per turn. Drains an additional -1 SP per turn at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. This effect lasts until the end of combat, or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat; this effect can be stacked. -- -- Hacking (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Technician Allows the technician to unlock security locks using a hacking interface. Make a skill check of INT+CHA to determine the technician's hacking ability, to successfully hack the lock the technician must roll at least 5x the level of the lock. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all security hacking attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any locks of a level below the rank of this ability. -- -- Electronics (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Minor Action - Technician 2 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) Roll a 1d20 and add an additional +1 to the roll at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc INT; if the roll is 5 or below the technician fails their attempt; otherwise the technician may remove a technology applied buff of their choice from the target or defuse an electronic controlled device with a timer. If targeting a robot, machination, or other technology controlled enemy, make an attack targeting the target; this attack receives no bonus from equipped weapons or ammunition; this attack deals EE Damage and receives an additional level of advantage in addition to the bonus typically received from EE Damage. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Subroutines (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Technician Adds an additional +1d8/2 Damage to any attacks made by the technician's tech companion. Adds an additional +5 HP to the maximum health of the technician's tech companion. -- -- Attack (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Major Action - Technician 4 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +2d8/2 Damage. This attack only deals damage to SP. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Hijack (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Major Action - Technician 3 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) Allows the technician to control the targeting parameters of a target robot, machination, or other technology controlled enemy to force them to make an attack. Make a skill check of INT+CHA to determine the technician's hijacking ability, to successfully force the enemy to aim and fire the technician must make a roll greater than the enemy's Perception; if successful, the technician may declare a target within range of the enemy and have the enemy make an attack against the declared target. On a failed attempt, the technician may make a different Major Action this turn instead; this ability may only be used once per turn. -- -- Leach (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Passive Effect - Technician Adds an effect to Attack that restores 50% of the Damage caused by the attack, to the technician's own shield; this can be used to restore a broken shield. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Behaviors (Requires Level 15 Monitor) (Requires Technician) (Requires Subroutines; no Line Hacking) Passive Effect - Technician Allows the technician's tech companion to make any actions that the technician is able to perform, except for any abilities that explicitly target only the tech companion; the limit for any actions that have a limited use is shared between the technician and their tech companion. -- -- Line Hacking (Requires Level 15 Monitor) (Requires Technician) (Requires Hacking; no Behaviors) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Technician Allows the technician to create forfeit files or create simple code using a hacking interface. Forfeited files appear to be actual files on an operating device, but the forfeited files will be discovered if the inspector of the forfeited files to use the files themselves. Simple code can be used to manifest routines that an operating device will automatically run, or run upon use; consider the complexity of the code intended to be created for determining its difficulty. Make a skill check of INT+CHA to determine the technician's hacking ability, to successfully hack the operating device the technician must roll at least 10x the level of the simple code or forfeited files; the level of the forfeited files and the simple code is determined by the GM. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +10 to all command line hacking attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any attempts of a level below the rank of this ability. -- -- -- Requires: Level 20 Hijacking (Requires Level 20 Monitor) (Requires Technician) Passive Effect - Technician On a successful hijacking attempt, the technician may place a buff on the target that allows the technician to take temporary control of the target if it is a robot, machination, or other technology controlled enemy; also allows Line Hacking to be used on any successfully hijacked enemies. This effect lasts for 1 turn. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes